Inevitable
by Marie Meyers
Summary: Fate cannot be avoided. It is a destiny, a promise written in stone. No matter what forces were to conspire against it, Fate would eventually come to pass. Sebastian knew this. He believed in it. Be it in his life time or another, destiny would conquer over any obstacle. The problem, was knowing what Fate had in store.


Title: **Inevitable**

_Summary: Fate cannot be avoided. It is a destiny, a promise written in stone. No matter what forces were to conspire against it, Fate would eventually come to pass. Sebastian knew this. He believed in it. Be it in his life time or another, destiny would conquer over any obstacle. The problem, was knowing what Fate had in store._

Characters: [Sebastian/Bash, Mary]

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Date Published: 13-16-11, Date Updated: 13-16-11

Words: 1, 661

Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: I have done nothing but watch Mary and Sebastian kiss from episode five for the past two days. I am in love. I love Mary. I love Sebastian. Between the interviews I've been reading, and everything else, I am excited and scared for the pairing at the same time.

For reasons I won't disclose until the end of this story, I've written this one-shot. I also gave in a modern twist, and I hope it worked how I thought it would.

_Reign _and its characters do not belong to me. However _Inevitable _and its original plot idea does. Please ask permission before using any part of this fanfiction.

* * *

**Inevitable**

Sebastian believed in Heresy. He knew that fate and magic were real. That there were forces within the world that one could not control. He knew that each individual was born with a purpose imprinted into their soul, and a destiny.

But he refused to believe that meant his hearts desires weren't real. That the things he felt for the Scottish queen, and her straying gaze to his own was all just a passing fancy. It had to be more than that; there was no way the tingle he felt pass through him when she kissed him was just a passing phase.

He found her pacing in the hall away from the dining hall. No Francis. No ladies-in-waiting. Just her. Sebastian took another swig of liquor from his canteen as he stumbled towards her.

"Mary."

Mary's eyes snapped to his own and he watched her swallow. He stared into her gorgeous eyes. Those big brown orbs that seemed to always make him weak. The eyes that never left his head; the eyes of the girl that had seen her way into his heart.

Mary wiped at her cheeks, and that was when Bash noticed she'd been crying. "What is it?" he asked her, more gently.

Mary shook her head. "It's nothing." She turned away from him.

Sebastian watched her and clenched his teeth. He stayed where he was, aware of how ling she had been avoiding him since their last encounter. But when he saw her run a hand through her hair again he cursed at himself. He couldn't stay away. Not from her. Come on, look at them now; meeting by chance? Was there really such a thing?

"Is it Francis?"

She slowly turned to him, looking just as lost and confused as the day she'd pressed her lips to his own. Only this time it was different. This time it was more.

This time, Bash saw, Mary was broken.

It didn't take his name to pass as a whisper through her lips for him to run to her. In the split seconds he saw the fresh tears, he knew his feet would have been moving on their own accord to her. Gravitating towards her in the same way his heart already had.

His name had been permission. His name had been a plea.

_"Bash..."_

And before she could fall apart he was there. Bash minimized the space between them in fast strides, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him; and for the second time, his lips were against hers.

He kissed her hard. He kissed her without mercy. And when her hands flew to his chest to push him away, Bash placed his hand over the both of hers, and stared at her beseechingly.

"Mary," he whispered. "_No._" Their lips just breaths apart, he watched her. Watched as Mary tried to control her labored breathing, but failed. Watch as her eyes gazed at his lips.

And then her lips were upon his, kissing him as if nothing else mattered.

Bash heard himself groan as he dropped his canteen and drew the free hand to cup her cheek.

Butterflies. A never ending assault of flutters in his stomach, attacking each part of him, making their way towards his chest. With every thought of her he felt them, and before that moment their travel had been slow. However now, they travelled fast, hitting him heart within his soul, almost painful, as if someone had shot an arrow into his heart.

The tingly sensation screamed at him, telling him to love her. Telling him that it was real. That _they _were inside him for a reason. They over-rode his senses, leaving him thoughtless. Leaving him speechless. Leaving Sebastian with the desire to do nothing but claim her lips with his own; as well as her heart.

People fell in love for a reason. If it wasn't meant to be it could be escaped; it wouldn't be as strong. There were so many people in the world who thought they loved, and lost it. They moved on, they got stronger, because they knew that it wasn't meant to be. Deep down, they felt it.

So what were the odds that Sebastian's destined would be a girl betrothed to another? It seemed like it was just his luck.

His emotions swirling in his head made him kiss her even harder, even more desperately.

He loved Mary.

_He loved her._

The knowledge was as true as the fact that he was breathing, and it almost took his breath away. Wasn't it just his luck, that his true love was a girl who would never be his?

Their desperate kisses where an attempt to ease the pain they both felt in their hearts. But underneath the roughness he gave her, there was tenderness, and he wondered if Mary's kiss was laced with the same desires as his own. He focused on their mouths then; the way they slid over one another's, the way her tongue dipped between his lips and sought his own, and that was when Bash realized the gradual decline in her urgency, as her lips began to claim his own, simply at her leisure. Bash felt a lump in his throat, an instant desire to take her far away with him. For it was in her subconscious, but it was there.

Her love for him was there.

Eventually, after Mary fully reached the age with which she was a woman, her lips would claim his once again in the same fashion, and she would whisper the three words softly against his lips. Sebastian would pull back, himself now a grown man, and cup her cheek, and wipe away a tear with his thumb.

And then he would tell her of Fate and Destiny, and whisper to her the promise that no matter how many lives it took for them, Fate would find its way. It was inevitable.

§

A pale hand tapped him on his shoulder. "Excuse me? Aren't you Professor Cronin's student teacher? I'm Sara; I just transferred to the university, and I was told to play catch up with you."

He turned, falling into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Dark, raven hair framed her heart-shaped face, and a rosy lipped smile stopped his heart as the girl stared up at him. He felt his eyes widen and his lips part, and he hastily looked down in an attempt to regain his composer. When he looked up again the girl's eyes had widened themselves.

"Wow..."she said softly. He watched as she gasped and put her hand to her mouth, her cheeks reddening. "I'm sorry! I just...I've never seen eyes so blue before. I mean-do you believe in deja vu? I felt...over come with this feeling that we've met. Maybe it's just me."

He swallowed against the lump in his throat, daring himself to speak. "I know what you mean," he replied. Regaining his confidence, he gave her a smile. "And thanks for the compliment. What's your name again?"

"Sara. I'm Sara," she said holding out her hand. "And you are...?"

"Thomas. Everyone calls me Tommy. It's a pleasure," Thomas said, placing his hand in hers.

There was this sudden tingle. A feeling that fluttered hard in his stomach. He stared hard at her. There was something warm-something _beautiful_ about this girl-that felt familiar; but consciously he couldn't place it.

* * *

AEN: Thank you all so much.

I've been reading your reviews, and although I haven't replied to them, don't think they go unappreciated. Sometimes I share them on my Facebook, because I'm just so honored that you all feel how you do for _The Petals that Fall_. It means so much to me. I haven't had so many people like what I've written since my Vampire Knight story.

I love it. A certain reviewer, Kami74 had reviewed TPTF before I had so many chapters, and the review she gave was so nice that I cried, and showed it to my boyfriend.

I live for these moments. A moment when I write something and a person is captivated; seeing my words come to life in their head and wanting more of it. I think that is what a writer lives for, to make everything real. Make each word something wonderful and impossible to look away from. I take the activity very seriously, because it's my passion.

This whole time I was writing this one-shot, I was listening to _I'm ALIVE _by Becca; I've been watching Black Butler, and the song just spoke to me when I started thinking about all of you guys. So I started listening to it, and I started writing.

I guess I can this was a dedication fic. So you better review it.

After all, this was written for the lot of you.

Much love,

Marie.

©Marie Meyers, 2013


End file.
